Kingdom of Markand
General Location: East of the Great River, south of Zaram's Gap along the east coast of the Great Sea to the Althan River flowing from Althanasilix's Mountains to Althan's Bay. Racial Mix: Human 90% Sharakim 10% Religious Mix: Twin Gods 35% Light 6% Agnostic 35% Atheistic 24% Languages: Aozarim, Harthak Mounts Military Civilian Individual Dire Boars Oxen Draft Oxen Oxen Basic Architectural Style: Enclosed Roman Basic Clothing Style: Leggings and toga-like tunics Gift and Rest days: Name When Type Aolan's Feast Midsummer Day Holiday Zarak's Hunt Midwinter Night Holiday Eothal's Festival Spring Equinox Gift Deltar's Judgement Autumn Equinox Rest Heroes' Day 11th day after Midsummer Rest Countries Total: 21,000,000 General Description Markand is extremely patriarchal, bordering on the misogynistic, with very strong military overtones. Males control and conduct all aspects of society. Females are relegated at best to helpless objects of reverence and affection. Males are responsible for war, business, religion, and education - even traditionally female-dominated occupations such as midwifery are conducted solely by men. Every male, without exception, is required to serve 4 years in Markands legions, whether on the border skirmishing with the barbarians and the Great Neck Empire or in the city guard quelling riots. Markand is ruled by a Senate with three presiding officers - Darelth's Judge has the deciding tie-breaking vote, while Aolan's and Zarak's Judges conduct the day-to-day business of the Senate. Places in the Senate are generally awarded by a majority vote of the Senate, as a measure and reqard for a family's power. Likewise, the seat may be stripped by another majority vote. The three Judges can each appoint individuals to the Senate, who serve under similar terms. Families, and family connections are extremely important in Markand, though not as formal or organized as the Clans of the Great Neck Empire. While property is owned by individuals, they are expected to employ it in the service of the family. Family connections and social status also determine whether a man serves on the risky border areas or in the safety of the cities. The families of Markands make extensive use of slaves, who are either captured prisoners of war, bankrupt debtors, or criminals. There are laws and customs regarding the treatment of slaves, preventing their abuse, and the granting of certain rights - such as the right to request to be sold, and the right to buy their freedom. These limits are only sproadically enforced, and many times depend on the whims of the owner. Regardless, unless the slave wins manumission, any children born prior to its manumission are also slaves. Women within Markand, despite their general oppression, occupy a very privileged position within its legal system. The word of a woman in a court of law is generally considered the same as concrete evidence, assuming she is an impartial witness or the victim of a violent crime. Likewise, only in the direst of straights is a woman ever sold into slavery; if her immediate family is bankrupt or otherwise unable to support her, the law requires her nearest living relative to provide for her and her children. Only if she has no male relative is she sold into slavery. Naming Traditions The formal names of free males use a declared name (chosen at their coming-of-age ceremony), their given birth name, the name of their father or an honorific, and the name of their family. Commonly only the declared name and honorific are used, except by close friends and family who use the given anem. This gives names such as Bruxai, son of Gorthal the Brave, of the Martkals, and known as Eormat to his close associates. Males who are slaves are generally stripped of their given name, their family name, and their patronym, and marked as the property of their new owner. Many times, especially for the more rebellious or troublesome slaves, the entire name is changed. Thus Halamit, son of Reofil, of the Selthids becomes Halamit, belonging to the Vigarthaks. The formal names of females are much sorter: Sonial, belonging to the Martkals. In normal usage, the family name is dropped, leaving just the given name. Female slaves are expected to dress in a stylized manner that reveals their status, and varies over the month. Free females wear the same clothes as the free men. Marriage Traditions Males generally marry a few years after their obiligatory military service. For the more powerful families, this is often an arranged marriage. Divorce by the male is possible, though the rest of the family frequently argues against it, especially when an arranged marriage is involved. A divorced or widowed male cannot remarry within two years, and his family will typically arrange a marriage in the fourth year. A man is almost expected to have one or more mistresses and favorite slave girls; a man faithful to his wife is both admired and looked at askance. A man's wife's son's are automatically his heirs, as well as other sons of his that he legitimizes. In a similar vein, while women cannot normally inherit, if widow has no remaining male relatives, she inherits her husbands estate until she produces a male heir of her body, and then becomes regent for her son's estate until he acheives legal majority. Likewise, she assumes a regency if her nearest living male relative is a minor. In both cases, her husbands' male relatives are considered closer to her than her own blood relatives, and a widow who could produce an heir is under severe social pressure to do so. Single unmarried women are cared for by their birth families, but many single women retreat to religious orders, usually to avoid the incessant and overwhelming pressure to marry. Category: SettingCategory: Cultures